Question: A bag contains $7$ red marbles, $8$ green marbles, and $7$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Answer: There are $7 + 8 + 7 = 22$ marbles in the bag. There are $8$ green marbles. That means $22 - 8 = 14$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{14}{22} = \dfrac{7}{11}$.